Kimiko Tohomiko
Kimiko Tohomiko is the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire from Tokyo, Japan. Along with the other warriors, she helps fight evil and collect Shen Gong Wu around the world. Her Wudai Weapon is the Arrow Sparrow. Her signature weapon is the Star Hanabi. Background Kimiko is the daughter of Toshiro Tohomiko, the head of Tohomiko Electronics, a prominent Japanese video game company in Tokyo, Japan. As a result, she gets all the latest games and gadgets. However, as a young child she practically needed to beg her father to buy her clothes. She is extremely tech-savy, as she has demonstrated on numerous occasions. She keeps up with the wild fashion trends of Tokyo Street Style (Harajuku Style) and the latest e-gadgets so she can stay in touch with her friends and family. She uses different clothes and hairstyles almost every episode (though in a couple she has two outfits and hairstyles, like in "The Crystal Glasses" and "Dreamscape"), but her signature hairstyle is her black hair, tied into two pigtails, along with light red or bright pink cheeks and red lips. Kimiko never goes anywhere without her cell phone (which Clay and Raimundo mock her for in "Royal Rumble"). Personality Despite being a docile and rational person most of the time, befitting her element, Kimiko possesses a fiery temper. Often letting her pride and anger blur her better judgment, Kimiko sometimes takes unnecessary risks to prove herself. Kimiko is a kind and sweet girl deep down; however, she gets furious easily. As seen in "Chameleon", she does not give up easily, either and can take some extreme attitudes when not controlled. She is also a good friend; however, she sometimes can control the boys of the group because she is the only girl. When she turned evil with the Yang Yo-Yo, she had bright red eyes. Physical appearance Kimiko is a short, thin, pale Japanese girl. She uses different clothes and hairstyles every day, but her signature hairstyle is two black pigtails. When wearing her Xiaolin robes she appears to be wearing tights/pantyhose, since her legs have a lighter skin tone than the rest of her light skin. She has light red/bright pink rosy cheeks, red lips and, despite being Japanese, baby blue eyes. She has mid-arched feet with short stubby toes, and wide heels. Dragon Powers and Abilites Powers Fire Manipulation: As the Dragon of Fire, Kimiko has the power to generate, control and/or absorb fire as well as manipulate it. In addition to her elemental abilities and martial arts skills, she had other superhuman attributes such as: Superhuman Strength: She was also superhumanly strong, capable of breaking through stones and steel with one single kick or his bare hands. Enhanced Speed: She could move and run to nearly superhuman speed. Enhanced Reflexes: Her reflexes were enhaced to nearly superhuman levels. Enhanced Agility: She had agility beyond that of a normal human being. He could dodge attacks, swing from things easily, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial movements with little effort. Enhanced Durability: She has proven to have a nearly superhuman durability. Attacks Kimiko's Xiaolin Apprentice move *'Judolette Flip Fire:' She jumps and flips around setting her feet and hands on fire. She could generate powerful streams of fire in the air that will destroy her enemies. She may also flip and then throw fireballs. Kimiko's Wudai Warrior move *'Wudai Mars Fire': this is almost always Kimiko throwing fireballs at her foes or blasting a long string of fire from her hands and feet. *'Wudai Fire Shield': A defensive movement that creates a force field out of fire capable of withstand an oil depot explosion. Abilities Master Martial Artist: Like all the other monks she became a Shoku warrior, capable of defeating several enemies at once. Master Hacker: She possesses great skills in computer hacking, capable of hacking several computer systems. Weapons Shen Gong Wu: The Shen Gong Wu she uses most often are the Star Hanabi, which, when combined with her element, becomes a flaming shuriken, and the Tangle Web Comb, though she has also used her element with the Eye of Dashi. She also often uses the Tangle Web Comb (possibly because it was her first Shen Gong Wu, excluding the Two-Ton Tunic). Wudai Weapon: Her Wudai Weapon is called the Arrow Sparrow and consists of a pouch full of an unlimited supply of sparrow-shaped darts that burst into flames when thrown. Elemental Shen Gong Wu: Her main elemental Shen Gong Wu is called the Cat's Eye Draco, which she can use along with other Shen Gong Wu to increase their power. When the Cat's Eye Draco is combined with her Wudai weapon, the Arrow Sparrow can burn many enemies at once. Weaknesses Because she is the only girl in the Xiaolin Temple, Kimiko was often viewed as inferior by her friends, especially Omi who views women as old-fashioned which truly annoys her. She is usually the one who calms and controls the boys when they start to fight. At times her anger gets the best of her and she can get easily distracted by annoying or offensive comments which results in her failing. Kimiko relies heavily on her technology and hardly goes anywhere without it (mostly her cellphone). Relationships Family Toshiro Tohomiko is Kimiko's father. He owns Tohomiko Electronics making her extremely tech-savvy. In the episode The Return of PandaBubba, Kimiko and the boys go to Tokyo a second time (the first time in Shen Yi Bu) to look for the Zing-Zom Bone, and meet Kimiko's dad, Toshiro. PandaBubba is his new business partner (Mr. Tohomiko didn't know who he really was), but when he finds out, he gets turned into a zombie and takes over the company. In this episode Kimiko cries because she is scared and worried about her father, but in the end they save him. Friends Omi is one of the monks at the temple he and Kimiko. They are very friendly with one another but she has said that he does not understand personal space. Omi is shown to think that girls are not as good as boys, though this stems from his isolated life until meeting her. She seems to treat him much like an older sister would a younger brother. Clay is the cowboy monk at the temple. He and Kimiko seem to be close and get along very well, he seems to have the type of relationship Omi has with her, though in Hear Some Evil, See Some Evil its revealed that Kimiko found his "lame-o down-home sayings" extremely annoying, and that Clay thinks Kimiko "gets angrier than a cat in a hot tub of water". Raimundo Pedrosa is another monk at the temple. Raimundo is a little self-centered and that can get on Kimiko's nerves, but he's been shown to be very protective of Kimiko and watches out for her most of the time. They also show some affection to each other like when Kimiko kiss Raimundo twice on the cheek. Episode Appearances Season Two Season Three |Chronicles= :To be announced }} }} References Category:Xiaolin Showdown Category:Xiaolin Chronicles Category:Characters Category:Xiaolin Side